Around The Table
by wilsonatics
Summary: So I was inspired by a picture of Freddie cooking and decided to write one of Sonny cooking :) Enjoy! *I don't own Days Of Our Lives or NBC or any of the characters*


Sonny was slaving away in the kitchen making a beautiful meal for his hubby. Will had been working nonstop at the Brady Pub, supporting his family the most he can. Luckily, Ari was going to be with Sami and EJ tonight who gladly offered to take her off Will and Sonny's hands for a night. Sonny took that opportunity to put his cooking skills, be them as they may, to the test and cook for his Horton.

He was actually not that bad, not as bad as Marlena was according to the horror stories Will had told him. The kitchen was an absolute mess however. Pots and pans covered every inch of counter space. Every function of the oven was in use whether it was the four stove tops or the oven itself. Sonny was making all of Will's favourites: grilled barbecue chicken with steamed broccoli and rice on the side, and for dessert, a huge guilty pleasure, chocolate and peanut butter swirl soufflés with chocolate sauce.

That dessert was going to be Sonny's downfall, definitely. He had made these soufflés once prior to tonight and Will fell head over heels in love with them, so Sonny knew that he had to make them again.

Surprisingly enough, everything was going according to plan. No major fires or disastrous cuts were the proof of that. He just received a text from Will that said that he was on his way home, adding he was extremely tired and starving. Sonny replied with a simple message stating how much he missed him, that he loves him and to hurry home, finishing it up with a smiley face.

The meal was complete and Sonny had placed everything on the table, except the soufflés which he was going to pull out of the oven at the very last minute. To set the atmosphere, diving into his romantic side, the Kiriakis lit a few candles, spread some rose petals on the table and turned on some soothing R&B music. As for his attire, Sonny changed into a dashing black jacket with a white buttoned down shirt and a tie, all accompanied by his, and Will's for that matter, favourite pair of dark blue jeans. When he heard his husband pull into the driveway, he quickly clasped the remaining rose and held it tightly between his fingers.

As Will walked through the door, he was instantly hit by a wave of emotions, as he saw Sonny standing in the hallway, looking incredibly sexy in that suit and tie, and holding that single rose, the music swaying through the air. The scent of Sonny's cologne filled the room and when it hit Will's nose, he immediately felt at home, as if Sonny was holding him tightly in his arms.

"Sonny, this is..." babbled Will, in utter shock and amazement, glancing around the house, noticing everything from the table to the food to the lighting, walking slowly towards his husband.

"Will, I, uh, know you've been extremely busy with everything from working at the Pub to school and now that we have this house of our own, there are boxes everywhere and there's the added stress of moving. Plus, we have Ari now and God knows she's a handful and a half, but an amazing and cute handful though." Sonny took a break from his little speech to intertwine his fingers with Will's. "But amidst all this chaos I want you to know that I will always be by your side okay? I know my vows to you from a couple of weeks ago said all that in a much more heartfelt and deeper way but it remains and will forever remain true."

Will didn't know what words he could use that would express how he felt so he let his actions do the talking. He dropped his backpack and threw himself onto Sonny, causing the rose to fall to the ground. Their lips crashed in a passionate kiss, tongues tangling into one another. When they released themselves from the embrace, they rested their foreheads on one another, starring profoundly into each other's eyes.

"Sonny, I love you. Always. Forever... I can't think of any other word to explain my everlasting love for you so I'll just stick to those two." The married couple let out loud and love filled laughs at Will's rambling, rubbing their thumbs across one another's hands.

"I love you too." Sonny brushed up his hand to Will's cheek where he wiped away the single, lonesome tear that it had slowly streamed down on. "Let's go eat, okay? Tonight, I want you to unwind and throw that anxiety out the window. "

"Okay," agreed Will, as he followed Sonny to the table, hand in hand. "So what did you make?"

"All of your favs," answered Sonny, pulling back the chair for Will to sit upon, as would a perfect gentleman.

"Ooh, how spoiled am I, huh?" joked Will, adorably rasping his hands together and licking his lips. He swiftly picked up his champagne glass and raised it to the air. "Here's to us! Cheers!"

"Here, here!" cheered Sonny, clinging his glass with Will's, painting a widespread smile on his face from cheek to cheek, his ever so perfect dimples on display.

The couple spent countless hours around that table, laughing and eating, soaking up every single minute with each other as if they were their last. They spoke about all sorts of diverse topics. Will babbled on about his dreadful and exasperating day whereas Sonny described his day as relaxing but hectic as it was his first day off in a long time. At one moment, the conversation went from a heated debate on politics and the recent gun control laws to a much more civil discussion about shows such as on the remaining American Idol contestants and the upcoming season finales of Scandal and Glee. Tackling their inner child, the newlyweds even expressed their excitement for the upcoming Finding Nemo sequel. But probably the most wonderful chat they had was about their daughter, their true ray of sunshine, Arianna, who was turning a milestone age in a few months, 1 year old. They hurriedly begun planning a very special party for her, surrounded by all of her loved ones. When the desert came, however, the dining room filled with silence as Will and Sonny spent most of that time savouring each delectable bite. They even took the time to feed each other a few spoonfuls of the soufflés smeared with chocolate sauce.

When supper concluded, Will and Sonny plopped themselves on the couch and turned on the TV in the hopes of finding a movie or something to watch for an hour or two.

A few hours elapsed and the fatigued Horton-Kiriakis duo was dead asleep on the sofa, Will laid peacefully upon Sonny's chest, the latter's arms wrapped around his body, keeping him completely safe and sound.


End file.
